Old Abandoned Telenacle
The Old Abandoned Telenacle is a run-down telenacle that rests deep in the mountains of Trans-Antarctica. It is the headquarters and home of the Electrotails organization. It is a national historic landmark, but not because it's historical. It was a ransom deal done with Doctor John Barrbuh to ensure their building would never be closed forever by the police. Background Originally founded by the Governance in 2000, the telenacle was built to attract guests to the reigon and deliver quality Teh-Time. It was outfitted with the latest technology of the day, including T-1 cables, and was to be assigned a Bishop. Sadly, this telenacle was closed forever, by the police, when they learned that it was structurally unsound. The building's foundation had given way in 2002, endangering the coal power plant that was behind the actual telenacle Only a few slabs of cracked concrete held the collosal structure upright. The entire facility was evacuated, and the coal stripped, to protect the safety of the workers and the environment. They didn't have time to remove the computers, poles, or wiring, however, because they had to escape in a day. The building was condemned and left to decay. If it wasn't repaired, it would be destroyed. In 2010, the demolition team fianlly got around to knocking over the building. The telenacle was unsafe by the condemnation order, so they were prepared todestroy it. Before the demolition could start, the construction crew discovered new inhabitants. These were the Electrotails, a small group of outcast penguins who were in cohorts with the Walrus Crime Ring. The leader of the group, SupperEmo, jumped out of the crumbling building and started spraypainting the windshields of the equipment. They were stopped in their tracks. Then, SupperEmo and his crony, DK140, busted out with Snow Ball Guns and shot at the construction team. They left and reported to the Minister of Health that he should order the Trans-Antarctican health department to permanently condemn and cover up the building. Since the Minister (Doctor John Barrbuh) had total authority over all things health, his order was binding. He said to tear it down anyway. The Electrotails were enraged, but refused to let it stop them. They kidnapped Dr. Barrbuh and held him ransom: the Telenacle for the Minister. The ransom was granted. The building was designated a National Historic Landmark, and even given a sign, to ensure that it would never be torn down. Now, not only did the government have to publically upkeep the place with tax money, they had to pay protection to prevent the Electrotails from ever kidnapping Dr. Barrbuh again. The Electrotails make a small fortune off of their "condemned" building. Map Even though it is a "historic landmark", the Old Abandoned Telenacle is not on any map. This was part of the ransom deal, to keep the Electrotails secret. Places Like any telenacle, the OAT makes its own electricity and served as a local community center for creatures to gather together and learn about technology (Tech-Time). All of those pristine computers were left inside, with the wiring intact, and a broadcast tower (which was disabled but reactivated by the Electrotails). The power plant out back was converted to burn wood and biofuel instead of coal. The Electrotails were now off the grid and untracable, due to their own servers as a telenacle. Inhabitants The inhabitants of the Old Abandoned Telenacle are the Electrotails, SupperEmo and DK140. Walruses visit every now and then. See also * Electrotails * SupperEmo * DK140 * Walrus Crime Ring * Telenacle * Minister of Health ---- category:villains}} [[category:places category:electrotails category:rooms X Category:Rooms